Shattered
by Sari-Berri
Summary: Amongst shattered and broken glass sat Winry Rockbell, as broken as the things around her." One shot story


::Author's Note:: Don't wanna say too much here, just that I hope you enjoy this piece. This is my first attempt at an FMA f/f,and this is also a one shot, so no continuations. Anyways, please enjoy :)

Amongst shattered and broken glass sat Winry Rockbell, as broken as the things around her.

There was only one person that could get her to feel so very low, and his name was Edward. Yes, the carefree golden-haired boy that had grown up right before her eyes into a cold solider of the military. She missed him and the days of innocence; the days were she could gaze into those amber eyes of his and see nothing but pure happiness. It had been far too long since she had seen that spark, the one that made her heart leap a mile in her chest, storm clouds having long ago eclipsed her radiant sun. She had to wonder if she'd ever feel that tender warmth again against her porcelain like skin.

"Damn you Edward! Damn y-you…" she cried out to the suffocating emptiness that embraced her as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. In her blind rage Winry had truly made a mess, only now realizing as she brushed a soft hand against her blue tear-stung eyes. She had thrown quite a number of books from their shelves, hurled her cherished tool box to the floor, and flung a few precious frames to their doom against the unforgiving cemented ground.

Careful not to cut her self, Winry retrieved a faded photograph from the debris. It was one of her favorites actually; a photo of her, Edward, and Alphonse eating popsicles on what was once their front porch, a sticky smile on each one of their faces. This had been before the army, before automail parts, and before the boys had burned their only home after their mother passed away, leaving them all alone in this dreadful world. She wondered how everything could have turned out the way that it had… Not knowing anymore what to do with the picture, she dropped it in despair, her fingers shaking far too much to hold on any longer.

Looking back, it was only the calm before the storm, the ignition to the series of events that had lead up to the very moment that was now staring Winry in the face. She hated him for leaving, and hated him for always keeping her at an arms distance, but most of all, she hated him for making her fall in love. Things would have just been so much simpler she thought if feelings had no ties to her wary heart. Thing would have been better, she reminded herself, if they'd never let emotions take them best of them in a moment of sheer infatuation. When intoxicated by one's mere presences, it was easy to feel a devotion that was in truth built upon unstable lies. She could have stopped everything between him and her, yes, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that it was exactly what she had wanted to happen all along. But now, it was only another regret she had to live with.

Fighting back a fresh wave of tears before they overtook her, she forced herself to stand. A little unsteady, she stumbled while she caught her breath, a whole two hours having passed since she'd left that spot. She assured herself that she was stronger than this, and that she wouldn't have anyone thinking she was some weak little girl that needed someone or any protecting, no way, not her.

A new determination building up inside her, Winry marched over to where a letter from Edward loomed on her work bench. She had read and reread that letter at least a dozen times, but as much as she wanted it to change it never did, those same words printed in his elegant hand still there. Allowing her self to read it one last time, Winry clutch the paper close to her heart as if it were life itself. Edward was like a drug, and every time she lost a little more of her senses to him. But she couldn't keep on living her life this way, because ultimately the drug she loved would become the very death of her; she couldn't keep on living for something that simply was not there.

With a deep sigh, she began tearing the letter into tiny pieces until she had the whole content of his shallow words shredded in her hands. She slowly made her way around the room until she stood above the spot were she had just been sitting. Flashes of memories and images began running through her mind at a dizzying speed as she tried taking in everything that had happened between the moment she had first seen his young and sweet face, up until her outburst down in the workshop basement.

"I loved you, I truly did…" she muttered quietly, tears resting on the tips of her eyelashes. And with that, she sprinkled the torn letter over the mess of shattered things.

::Closing Notes:: I feel pretty confident in how this turned out, and I actually quiet like it. I would seriously appreciate any comments, so please please do so if you can :) Thanks for reading!! *peace*

Disclaimer- I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of it's characters


End file.
